


i'm just curious, is it serious?

by IzzieBee



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieBee/pseuds/IzzieBee
Summary: Nico fucked up, but she's going to make it right.(No Powers AU)





	i'm just curious, is it serious?

**Author's Note:**

> It's truely 20gayteen and I am living :)

“Why are we here?” Chase asked. “This is not exactly your scene.”

He gestured wildly at their surroundings. 

“I told you,” Nico said, pushing through crowds of drunk teenagers, who for some reason, were all congregated in front of the front door, “Gert is going to be here.”

Chase and Gert had been circling each other for years, they were friends then they were more, and then they weren’t. It used to be funny, now it was just getting old. 

“Yah,” Chase continued, “but why do you want to be here?”

“Just to help a guy out,” Nico shrugged, avoiding his gaze, “Bros before hoes or some such-”

Chase whipped his head around wildly.

“Gert didn’t hear that,” Nico rolled her eyes, “She’s over there.”

Nico pointed near the Keg in the corner of the room, where Gert had just poured herself a beer, but was looking at it suspiciously like it might bite her. 

“Wish me luck.” Chase said, heading towards Gert

“Luck.” Nico said absentmindedly, her part in a long running inside joke (when they were six they didn’t realize ‘wish me luck’ was largely rhetorical, and thought it only worked if you said ‘luck’ back).

Why was Nico here? 

She didn’t like the crap being pumped over the speakers (more bass then the horrible top 40 it was supposed to be). There were so many better ways, in Nico’s opinion, to spend a Friday night, then having beer accidentally poured on you by a drunk lacrosse player.

Nico had a mission, though. 

She weaved through the crowds, stepping around games of spin the bottle, and rage cage, trying not to get shoved or pushed over (being short really sucked sometimes). 

Then she saw her.

Karolina Dean. 

The girl whose heart she broke. 

Karolina was in the kitchen, red solo cup in hand, laughing her ass off, hair long and blonde but with stripes of pink, too (that was new). She was wearing those high waisted jeans that made her legs look a mile long and a black crop top that showed off an inch of muscled stomach.

Nico’s stomach flipped, but then it dropped. 

Karolina wasn’t alone.

Standing next to her was Jessica, or maybe Jamie, who had her long curly hair in two buns and whose teeth were so white they seemed to glint even from across the room. She had met her a couple times when Karolina and Nico had been… Close. 

Jessica/Jamie was in Karolina’s Honors Chem class, and the way that she was playing with her hair, she wanted to be in a lot more. 

Nico took a deep breath and crossed the kitchen.

“Hey can we talk?” Karolina looked at Nico with thinly veiled disgust. 

She deserved that, still fucking sucked though. 

“I’m kind of busy Nico,” Karolina leaned against the wall, her arms were crossed. All the happiness radiating off of her before she came over had evaporated.

Nico looked at her shoes. She knew she deserved this, she knew that, but it didn’t lessen the sting. 

“Karolina-”

“Where’s Alex?” Karolina cocked her head to the side, it sounded like a question, but Nico knew what it really was: a checkmate.

It was the thing that was supposed to make Nico run away, tail between her legs. 

Hell no. 

“How should I know?” Nico shot back. 

“Isn’t he her boyfriend” Jessica/Jamie whispered loudly in Karolina’s ear.

“Yep,” Karolina replied, but she looked right at Nico when she said, “He is.”

“Hey want to get another drink,” Jessica/Jamie said, completely ignoring Nico now, as she leaned closer to Karolina. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” That got Karolina’s attention. 

“So,” Karolina spit back.

“Please,” Nico asked, “Can we go somewhere to talk.”

“Fine,” Karolina said and Jamie/Jessica pouted. 

Karolina whispered something in Jessica’s ear, who smirked in return. Nico felt like throwing up.

Karolina led the way through the house, twisting and turning through halls and the garage, until she opened a door to a bathroom hidden out of sight. 

“Carrie doesn’t tell people about this bathroom when she throws parties,” Karolina supplied as she locked the bathroom door, “So she has somewhere to smoke pot and hook up. Or pee.”

“Ok.” Nico said, she leaned against the wall, next to the towel rack, while Karolina leaned against the counter, her arms crossed. Even on opposite ends of the bathroom, they were still closer than they had been in weeks. 

Nico could smell Karolina, even from here. She smelled like she always did when she went to parties like this, second hand cigarettes and daisy perfume. 

“So.” Karolina said pointedly, flipping her hair over her shoulder, her chin jutting out “What do you want.”

Nico’s mouth went dry.

Where could she possibly start?

“Are you and that girl dating?” As soon as Nico said it she regretted it. 

“Jamie?” Karolina rolled her eyes, as she made her way for the door, “Seriously you are just jealous, for fucks sake-”

“I’m sorry.” Nico felt so panicked, she needed Karolina to stay she needed to explain; she put her hand on the doorknob, before Karolina could reach it, “I am so sorry-”

“For what?” Karolina’s eyes narrowed.

“For hurting you-”

“Yah,” Karolina, leaned back against the bathroom counter, refusing to meet Nico’s eyes, “You could have told me you were just experimenting, I would have understand, and we could have stayed friends. Instead you treated me like a girlfriend, when it meant nothing to you and the second that I told you how I felt you ran back to Alex-”

“It meant something to me.” Nico pleaded “It meant more than something. I was falling for you, and I was scared-”

“Falling for me?” That seemed to make Karolina even madder, “Is that what you call it? Still doesn’t explain not returning my texts after telling you I wanted to be your girlfriend, and when I come over to your house you were with him-”

“I was never with Alex,” Nico tried to explain, “I mean we dated for like two week, two years ago. He was just a friend. I freaked out, and ruined things with you, and then you thought-”

“You were never with him, after?” Karolina’s voice softened, but her face was still inscrutable. 

“No, he is a friend,” Nico said, “I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t return my calls or texts.”

“Can you blame me?” 

“No.” Nico whispered. “But you have to believe me, he is just a friend. I only want you.”

That’s what had scared her so badly.

They had been friends for years, and then at a party like this they kissed, on the back porch of Katie Lott's house, and her life had never been the same. She had tasted like cheap vodka and sunlight. They had stayed up all night, talking about the things that they never had when they were just friends; about both their parents impossible expectations, Karolina’s struggles with her faith, and Nico’s tumultuous bond with her sister, Amy. 

From there it moved so fast and Nico got scared, and she did the worst thing possible. 

She hurt Karolina. 

“You only want me?” Karolina said, her eyes wild and angry and beautiful. So, so beautiful. “Prove it.”

They collided. 

Nico was on her toes, to reach Karolina, who had to stoop down so both of their lips could meet.

She tasted like cheap beer, and Nico was getting drunk off of her, trying to get closer and closer, to meld their bodies together, to feel more of her skin, to taste more of her mouth. 

Karolina much have felt the same, because before she knew it, Nico was sitting on the counter, Karolina was slotted between her legs. One of Nico’s hands journeyed up under Karolina’s shirt, and she felt her muscles contract, and she grabbed a little more instantly on her hips in response. Karolina's mouth migrated down from the place where her jaw and neck met, going lower and lower, even as her hands moved higher and higher, bringing Nico's shirt with them. It all felt so good and so right-

As quickly as it started Karolina stopped it, stepping away, with bee stung lips, leaving Nico, to pull her black tank top back over her shoulder, where it had almost been ripped off. 

“Why am I doing this again.” Karolina breathed out, and Nico’s heart broke all over again. 

“Tell me what I can do” Nico was out of breath, panting, as she tried to grab and Karolina’s arm, trying to make her stay. “To make thing right with you.”

“I am all or nothing now,” Karolina whispered, but she Nico grab her hand and pull her closer, “No more stolen kisses, or secret trips to the pier, either. We are together in front of Chase, Alex, and Gert and your parents and my parents or we are done, for real this-”

“Good.” Nico said, nodding rapidly, “That’s what I want.”

“Do you promise.” Karolina asked, she was now standing between Nico’s leg’s again. They were only and inch apart.

“Yes.” Nico put her hands on either side of her face, and for a second there foreheads touched and they both breathed in the small miracle of sharing the same space. 

“Ok.” Karolina said, and she smiled at Nico for the first time since she had ruined everything and it was like being swallowed by the sun, but what of a hell of a way to go.

“Ok.” Nico bit her lip, “Do you want to go back to the party, we can tell Gert and Chase we are together now?”

“That sounds good,” Karolina said, and then she leaned in to whisper in her ear, hands trailing up the side of her ribs, “they’ll still be there in ten minutes though.”

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was 2,000 words into my Blue House one shot, when the 'curious' music video came out and I just could not resist ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what y'all think!


End file.
